Days of Night
by blind pitt pitt
Summary: After Eclipse. Bella is transformed at last. Jake isn't all that far from home. Three unexpected visitors. Two besotted lovers. One mysterious stranger. Poor Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I lie on Edward's couch. The soft fabric covering my chest feels like a prison. There is nothing I want more in the world than to become what Edward is, but am I really ready to give up everything I have? Every small positive in my human life has just multiplied itself by ten. All of the things I won't be able to do swim around my head, and I am unable to escape them. I lie perfectly still, controlling my emotions surprisingly well; I don't think Edward even notices the last minute doubts I am experiencing. But when he rolls me over onto my side so he can gaze into my eyes, the worry is obvious. I try to reassure him with a smile, but I know that my heart beat gives me away.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He whispers into my ear. My pulse races.

"Why?" Yes, why? Why can't I think what I need to think when Edward is beside me?

"I can't do it. I _won't_ do it." The finality in his voice scares me. He promised me, though, just as he had promised never to leave me.

"What-?" I try. He presses a finger to my lips so I can't interrupt him.

"You have no idea, Bella! You will never know the feelings I feel whenever I see you. I am so proud, yet so frightened at the same time, to know that I must be the only one of my kind to be able to love a human as I do. How can I change you, knowing that you will never be my perfect, _human_, Bella?" his breath races with passion. He golden eyes burn into mine, scorching my heart that beats so fast beneath my skin. I sigh and bury my face in the pillow.

"I knew it," my voice comes out all muffled. That is good, I don't want him to hear what I have to say properly, it will anger him, and I don't want him to be angry. "You won't love me. But how can I ever live if I can't have you utterly and completely?" I turn back to him, praying my eyes are as beseeching as I am hoping they are. Edward's expression is bewildered, but I can see the steel edge that means he _is_ angry, as I had predicted.

"Bella!" he sighs, exasperated. "Why, _why_ must you do this to me? You know I will always love you. There is nothing in the world that could ever change the way I feel. Stop blaming yourself for what is inevitable!"

I am really confused.

"But you said-"I trail off. Edward's eyes are bright and his jaw is clenched. He moves across the bed until he is so close I can feel his eyelashes brushing my cheek.

"Why are we going over this again, Bella? We seem to be going round in circles day in and day out." He leans forward and kisses my forehead, my nose, my mouth. I try to protest and defend myself, but I get too lost in the moment. I let him kiss me and mumble "Sorry" when my mouth is free. Edward runs the tip of his nose over my skin and kisses my neck. I breathe in his heady scent, then freeze when I feel the unmistakable feeling of his cold teeth. I feel him chuckle and he lifts his head up.

"Bella?" he says, all traces of humour gone in an instant.

"Yes-" I whisper, too afraid my voice will betray the feelings I am trying to hide.

"Do you really want to be a monster?" The confusion in his voice is prominent, and I can't understand why he must insist on calling himself that.

"Edward," I say with mock exasperation. "Why are we going over this again? We seem to be going round in circles day in and day out. You. Are. No. Monster!"

His eyes are so intense, and I feel my insides melt as I realise I made him happy. I will trade everything just to make him happy; there is nothing more important to me in the universe.

"Edward," I sigh. "Do it if you will, but do it now. I won't wait either way."

His smile starts to fade and I can't bear to see it disappear completely so I bury my head in his chest.

The feeling of his teeth on my skin returns, but this time I don't freeze. I try to think of it as a needle; if I tense up it will hurt more. The pressure on my neck intensifies and I grip Edward's shirt. His arms are around me, but more to sedate himself, I think, than to comfort me. I feel him tense up, and I guess that he has broken the skin. I am surprises; I feel nothing but the blood racing through my veins. Edward leans back and looks at me anxiously. I check to see if I'm ok, then smile when I find I am. Edward anxiety turns to disbelief. I laugh, but something catches in my throat and I cannot finish, I cannot breathe. The ever too familiar burning feeling begins at the back of my throat. It takes up all the space until I cannot get enough air into my lungs and I start to choke. Edward wraps his arms back around me and rocks me back and forth, holding me to his perfect chest. Everything turns red. The pain spreads throughout my limbs and takes over my body. I know I am screaming, although how I get the sound past the fire constricting my lungs I don't know. I hear Edward frantically trying to get me to answer him, but I cannot understand his words. The bed underneath me falls away until I am floating, painfully, upon thick, muggy air. It slides up my nostrils and makes me gag; it tastes so bad. I wonder if this is why vampires do not breathe. I feel a cool hand on my forehead but I do not want to be reminded of the unbearable heat, so I push it away. I clamp my mouth shut and cling to the only solid thing left to me; Edward. I choke his name out so that he knows I am still his, then the red turns to black and I faint.

Edward still holds me even in my dreams, but his eyes are dull and feverish, and I wake up screaming.

The endless red is painful. When I try to wipe it away it sticks to my palms and clings to my fingers.

I try to disentangle myself, but it wraps itself around my chest, crushing me in it's embrace.

This isn't how holding Edward is supposed to feel.

But when I look, Edward isn't there.

How could he have left me now? When I need him?

I let go and fall asleep covered in strings of malicious red, hungrily eating me up.

I lie on Edward's couch. The soft cotton sheets covering my chest feel like a prison. I push against them but I do not have the strength. A shape blots out the sun that streams through the windows and alights on my head. I shake myself until the image becomes clear. It is Edward. I smile and let myself fall onto him. He makes me sit up and stares into my eyes.

"My Bella." He says with such fervent passion and possession that I laugh. I makes me feel good to be able to laugh again.

He leans forward and kisses me roughly. I kiss him back, savouring the last of the moment until he pulls away. But he doesn't pull away. Eventually _I_ push _him_ away, even thought I am not breathless.

"Love you." I murmur.

"Love you too, my Bella." he whipers, I smile.

The door bursts open and Alice skips in.

"Bella!" she sings happily when she sees me sitting upright. "You did it!!"

I frown, and Alice's smile slips.

"Did what?" I ask. I turn to Edward, but he is already behind me, linking his arms around my waist.

"You survived, Bella." He breathed in my ear. I shake my head, trying to make sense of what he is saying. Then everything comes back to me. The three, endless days of pain. My hand flies up to my neck and I finger the small pucker that marks where Edward had broken the skin. I let out a sigh of amazement; I was a _vampire_! I stand up, wobbling, and walk slowly over to the mirror on the wall. The person I see isn't me. She has such a perfect face it brings tears to my eyes. I angrily wipe them away and continue staring. I see a girl with perfect, flawless skin and tame hair such a striking shade of russet it scares me. I turn my head and am almost surprised when the faultless girl does the same. I smile, and those smooth red lips curled upwards in the mirror. Then I looked up to my eyes. The blackness I had seen in Edward's eyes is nothing compared to what I seein mine. They are blacker than pitch, and look so _hungry_. I shut them, not being able to bear to look at them any longer. I feel Edward's arms twine around mine once more and hold me in his stony embrace.

"Edward?" I say, frightened by how velvety my voice sounds.

"Bella?" he replies lovingly.

"I'm-, I'm _hungry_…" the disgust in my own voice is obvious, and Edward turnes me around to face him.

"Of course you are, Bella my love. Don't look at me like that, there is nothing to be ashamed of."

I stare at him for a few moments, then throw myself at him and try to cry. No tears come though, no matter how hard I try.

"Shh," he whispers, rocking me like a baby. "It's alright, I promise."


	2. Understanding and Endearments

I sit with my eyes shut, leaning against the trunk of a tree

I sit with my eyes shut, leaning against the trunk of a tree. Edward's house looms over me, behind me, and I can't bear to look at it. Not for the first time I am immensely glad that my Edward cannot hear what I am thinking. I still have the taste of a wild deer's blood lingering on my lips from 7 hours ago. I am disgusted with myself. I think back to when Edward and Emmett took me out for the first time since I had been transformed.

_I stand, quivering, by Edward's side. I am longing to bound off, being able to smell the warm blood racing through some animal's body. My senses are heightened by my colossal hunger, and I turn at every sound. The brightness of the world around me astounds me; how could I ever have survived seeing things so dully as a human? I wonder. I feel Emmett's eyes on me as I step forward, willing the sun to sink under the horizon so I can feed. I don't care. Edward and I watch the sun disappear slowly with impatience. When it is finally out of sight and the forest is bathed in a mixture of twilight and late afternoon, I leap forward and fly off into the forest. My energy is so great Edward doesn't catch up with me until I stop, uncertain as to where the strong smell of blood is coming from. Edward smiles at my confusion and takes me by the arm. I allow him to drag me away from the trail I had been following and lead me to a larger, easier animal. The moment I smell its fear radiating from the brush I launch myself forward. The deer struggles in surprise, but its surprise is its undoing, and it doesn't know which way to run. I sink my teeth into its flesh, disgusted by the taste of its fur but too thirsty to care. Warm liquid seeps over its skin and I lap it up greedily, like a dog. No. Like a wolf. That thought stops me in my tracks and I release my death clamp on the deer with repulsion. Edward watches me in anxiety._

"_Bella?" he asks softly._

_I swallow, and allow my head to be drawn back to the mouth-watering smell of food. I close my eyes and let my vampire senses wash over me and take me over._

I am shivering, I notice with surprise, although I am so far from cold it's almost ironic. I feel dead, I realise. I cannot feel anything at all I am so shocked. I hear the door slam behind me, but I do not turn around. There is silence for a few moments, and then I somehow know that there is someone standing beside me, although I heard no sound. I open my eyes to find Jasper staring at me. A strange look of panic flickers across his face. I try to remember the last time I saw him like that, but I never have.

"What-?" I begin.

"I can't tell what you are thinking?" he says, his voice turning up at the end like a question although I find the answer obvious.

"I'm not feeling anything, Jasper." My voice is quite, resigned. I rest my head on my knees and try to think of Charlie. An image comes into my mind of him lying in bed, coughing blood and clutching at someone's hand that lies wretchedly on the covers. I sit bolt upright as I recognize Jake's face, twisted with pain and hate. I feel a fist tearing at my chest. Please don't let him hate me, I beg silently, not me. I know that he does though. No matter how much I love Edward I will always hate myself for doing this to Jake. I feel Jasper's arm curl tentatively around my shoulders. I lean into him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Oh Jasper," I whisper. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" he whispers back.

"I've caused you and your family endless trouble, and no matter that I am now one of you, I know that that trouble will always follow me, wherever I go."

I can feel Jasper smile.

"Bella," he says. "Bella Cullen-" I jolt at the sound of my name spoken like that. "No trouble, no Bella. No Bella, no Edward as you have made him." He tries to explain to me what he, what his whole family, think.

I feel a sense of relief at his words. I stand up suddenly.

"Thank you," I smile, and then run inside.

I find Edward looking outside his window, no doubt searching for me. I stop at the door and wait to see if he notices me. He doesn't. I grin wickedly, then launch myself at his back. I fly through the air, my newborn energy propelling me up into the air and wrapping me around his body. He starts, and twists his face in surprise.

"Bella?" he sounds relieved, as if he had thought I was drowning in despair or something.

"Yup." I sound so happy, I realise. I am happy. I lean forward and kiss his cheek. He pulls me around so I am facing him, my legs still wrapped around him in a tight embrace.

"You're back with us." He says, and I guess he means more than just with the family physically.

"Yup." I grin.

"My Bella." He says.

"My Edward."

My Edward's face changes in amusement.

"You're happy aren't you?" I nod. He kisses my nose softly, and I feel the familiar stuttering in my chest. Edward pulls away from me in surprise.

"What?" I ask him. He narrows his eyes and reaches in to kiss me again. My heart stops and starts once more. This time Edward disentangles himself completely.

"_What_?" I say, impatient now.

"Your heart," he says in wonder.

"What about it." I am not getting this.

"I can hear it."

I stare at him like he's demented. He sighs in frustration.

"Bella your heart isn't supposed to be beating. Have you ever heard mine?" he grips my face in his hands.

"No-" I say, my eyes widening as I catch on. We stare at each other for a few, long moments, then Edward picks me up and runs down the stairs, calling for the rest of his family – my family - as he does. They appear. Edward motions for them to stay where they are and then leans forward and kisses me so passionately my knees collapse and he has to hold me up. When he releases me, I can't remember what we had discovered. The Cullens are staring at me. Rosalie is the first to react.

"Bella!!" she screams in delight. I smile hesitantly and she runs forward and hugs me tightly. "Your, your heart!" she says with the same ardor that Edward did. I don't see why they are so excited. Carlisle smiles at me, his arm around Esme.

"You know what this means, Bella?" I shake my head. "You'll be able to visit Jacob Black."

I freeze, then slip my arm around Edward.

"My heart?" I whisper. He nods. "No." I shake my head again. "My heart belongs to Edward Cullen, and I won't ever leave him."

There is silence, then the movements start again all at once. Edward hugs me to him and kisses my hair. Emmett roars with laughter, slapping the grinning Rosalie on the back. Alice and Jasper smile to each other and Jasper reaches for Alice's hand.

"Thank you Bells," he says, and the endearment sounds even sweeter from him than it does from Jake." I wrap my arms around him and put my head on his chest.

"For what?"

"For keeping your heart."


	3. Imprint

Jake's Point of View

Jake's Point of View

I stand among the trees next to His house. I train my eyes on their window and watch Her stare up at Him and Him kiss Her good morning. This was torture of the cruelest kind. I scowl; he doesn't deserve her. My body is wracked with shivers that get more and more violent as I get angrier and angrier. I struggle to hold myself together, but I know that I am about to phase. I slam my eyes shut and feel my skin rip itself to shreds. I gasp with pain and surprise; phasing doesn't usually hurt. But then again, I have never phased when I've been in this much pain before. The cold air feels good against my burning skin, and I sink to the floor, whimpering like the dog I am as the spasms continue. My nose aches as it lengthens and fur forces itself up through my skin and I give myself over to my instincts. I am nearly complete.

_Bella!_

I freeze, my spasms stilled at the sound of Her name. I know it is not Edward, because the amount of hate it is said with almost blows me away. My coat retracts back into my skin and soon I am Jacob Black once more. I sniff the air, and step back with repulsion. I can smell the sickly sweet odour of vampires stronger than ever. There are more. I swallow and step towards the house and try not to breathe in the smell of rotting fruit and too-much perfume. I grin bitterly as I tell myself that I'm going to have to get used to it, considering I refuse to pull myself away from Her new home.

I am certain that the new arrivals will distract the Cullens, so I walk around the back of the house to peer in the window. I see eight unbearably beautiful vampires, but carefully angle my head so that I don't see Him with his arm around Her waist. They are all staring at the door as four, tall, unfamiliar leeches stroll in. I blink in surprise. They are the most majestic creatures I have ever seen. The leader appears to be a tall, strawberry-blond girl with eyes so black I can see myself reflected in them from here. I realise what that means, and duck below the window sill, determined not to be seen. I lift my head slightly so that I can gaze at the beautiful woman. The black irises flicker from leech to leech, resting slightly longer than necessary on Edward and Her. I see a hint of something other than merely courteous interest there, and it makes me worried. But then I am completely disabled; she looks at me. Her face is so exquisite it hurt, and for the first time I understand why She fell in love with a leech. Something slams into my chest and squeezes my heart. When it lets go, I feel link my insides have been rearranged, because I know that no matter how hard I try, I will never be able to look away from her face. The realization slaps me in the face; I have imprinted. On a vampire.

_Note: sorry this one's so short people, but I thought that this was enough to bring on the suspense. Also, if any of you think that I should really really start writing in past tense, please tell me. Thanks Maddie, for the suggestions! Hopefully a new chapter will appear soon._


	4. No More Dillusions

Chapter 4 – No more Dillusions

_Note: ppl, I'm not getting any reviews! I need ideas! Well... I have idea, but I want to hear what you think should happen! ____ oh, and tell me what you think of my writing too. I need criticism._

Edward's POV

I was hyper-aware of Tanya sitting next to me; her thought processes were in overload. She pressed her thigh up against my leg and leaned toward me, feigning interest in our conversation about Carlisle's job. I glanced sideways at Bella, but she wasn't looking at me. Alice broke away in her sentence to glare at me and I heard her shouting at me in her mind.

_Fix this Edward! _

I sent her a baleful look in return. She had no idea how much I was hating this. I longed to reach over and hold Bella's hand and stroke her hair and tell her how much I loved her, but she was slowly inching her chair away from me, and her brow was knitted. I turned back to Tanya, planning on telling her to 'back off' as Jacob Black would probably say, but was momentarily disabled by how close her face was.

"I've missed you Edward," she breathed. Her breath smelled of blood. Human blood.

I lean away from her, clenching my jaw as my senses scream at me to hunt like a real vampire should. Tanya smiles at me, something wicked gleaming in her eyes.

"I though you were like us, Tanya." I murmured through gritted teeth, trying to keep myself under control.

"Oh Edward," she whispered, leaning in even closer. "Some things are inescapable!" I vaguely thought of how corny that was, before I had to stand up and excuse myself from the table. I had caught on, now, to what Tanya was trying to get me to do. So freaked out by her attempts at flirting, that I didn't notice the dark undertone to her thoughts of Bella.

She wanted me to, to _drain_ my Bella. My hands quivered and I knew I had to get out of the room now, or else something would get broken.

It was only when I was halfway up the stairs, that I realised that Tanya would've known that Bella was a vampire.

It was only when I was at the top of the stairs that I realised that Tanya wanted me to kill her regardless.

That possibility stayed with me all night long.

* * *

Jake's POV

For the first time in my werewolf life, I was shaking with anger and still not phasing. It was like the gift had deserted me. I desperately wanted to fly in through the window and grab the beautiful leech, carry her away and have her love me like I loved her. I strained my ears until I heard what they called her.

_Tanya_.

It was such a beautiful name. It fit perfectly; like haunting music painted deep blues and royal purples. I closed my eyes and imagined holding her face in my hands and looking into her endless black eyes. It was strange how different she was to the Cullens. When their eyes were black, and they had dark shadows under them, they looked inhuman and evil. Whereas Tanya _Tanya!_ looked gothic and alluring. She was so gorgeous. I made a promise to myself, standing in His garden surrounded by sickly sweet flowers that reminded me too much of what I couldn't have; I would get Tanya to love me. Bella - beautiful Bella - paled into insignificance beside this perfect fantasy. Why I wasted so much time over Her, I would never know.

Tanya was so much more.

I shivered.

And phased.

* * *

And howled.


	5. Confessions

Chapter 5

Tanya's POV

I watched Edward run up the stairs. He was just as perfect as I remembered, yet there was something different about him. I looked at the unfamiliar girl also watching his retreating back. She looked heartbroken, I decided. That pleased me. I watched the expressions racing across her face with glee; it was so easy to make this child unhappy. I scorned Edward's and Alice's and Jasper's gifts; mine was so much more powerful. I remembered when I first walked into the dining room to find the Cullens grouped around it like animals to a waterhole. They weren't looking at me, yet they're expressions turned instantly to fear when they felt the wave of coldness wash over them. I loved the feeling of power when they all gazed up at me; especially when I saw Edward look protectively toward Bella. _Bella_. What a pathetic name. What a pathetic person. She was so soft, so fragile looking. Even her black eyes look weak. There was one thing that surprised me though; she didn't appear to feel my gift when I entered the room. It was like she was tuned out to me or something.

I shook my head to clear it of thoughts of her, and strolled up the stairs. I surreptitiously turned at the landing and headed toward Edward's room; I still remembered where it was from my last stay. I distinctly remembered the creaking floorboard as well, but it was as if my obvious supremacy quelled it. I paused outside his room. His voice was soft and consoling, but had an edge of frustration to it, like he had given up on convincing Bella. I bit down a smile. Surely it wasn't supposed to be this easy.

"Please, Edward," and her voice sounded weary. "It's okay. She's beautiful."

I raised my eyebrows. What had I missed?

"Bella!" now he sounded distressed. "I swear to you she is nothing to me! How could you think that?"

I chuckled softly.

"I need some time alone, 'kay?" the floor quivered ever so slightly as Bella walked to the door.

Edward sighed. " 'Kay."

I backed away from the doorway and hid myself in the shadows as Bella hurried out of the room. She didn't see me, but she was so close to me I could smell the tears falling down her cheeks. I froze.

_Tears_.

Vampires do not cry, I thought to myself, their tear ducts dry up when their heart freezes. I close my eyes and listen. Yes, the sound of tears falling was obvious, and so was the frantic beating of a heart desperate to believe what she has been told, but too frightened to hope. I gasped.

There was far more to this Bella that I had first noticed.

How could she still have a heart?

I stood at the window of the room I had been given. I was disgusted with my sisters; Carmen was hunting with Emmett, Irina was playing chess with Alice, and Kate had just slipped away from my side when I suggested we spy on Bella Swan. They had no courage, but it didn't matter. I would get what I wanted.

A small movement in the garden caught my eye. I spotted a small gleam, like something shiny catching the light. I stared at it for a few seconds before looking quickly away. It moved. I was certain of it. I held my head carefully still and waited for more signs. When the bush rustled obviously I leapt from the window, my hair fanning out behind my head as I jumped the two floors to the ground. The silence was too fake. I walked forward suddenly and reached into the leaves until I felt my hand catch on something feverishly warm. I turned my hand into an iron claw and dragged the figure out into the moonlight. It was a freakishly tall boy. I quickly muffled my gasp and transformed it into a glare. The boy cringed, but stepped forward, licking his lips.

"You won't tell Her will you?" he asked in earnest, emphasis on the 'her'. I shook my head, not really caring who he was talking about. The boy put out his hand.

"I'm Jacob Black," he introduced himself. "and-" he broke off and looked away. "I think I'm in love with you."


	6. Where is the Love?

Bella POV

Bella POV

_Tanya._

I had never hated a name so much. Actually, hate was an understatement. I LOATHED that name.

I saw how she had that affect on everyone, including Edward. She obviously hadn't gotten over him.

I watched as the door handle slightly turn. A sudden rush of cool air entered the room along with a guilty looking Edward. There was a short moment of awkward silence. I decided to be the first one to break it.

"Where did you go?" I casually asked, caressing my fingers along the cold leather of the couch.

"Were you out flirting with Tanya?" I spat, my lips pursed.

A hurt expression crossed his beautiful face. He lifted my chin, his pitch black eyes piercing into mine.

"How could you think of such a thing Bella?"

His voice was velvet smooth and under control, yet I could sense the pain in his tone, the pain I had caused with my previous words. I broke free from his grasp.

"How could you let her do that... in front of me?" I whispered, clenching my fists.

Edward sighed.

"I'm not interested in Tanya."

"Well, she seemed to be VERY interested in you."

"Bella, please." His voice was in desperate plea for my co-operation or forgiveness, or both, "I will always love you Bella and only you."

"If you love me, then do something about it!" I screamed in irritation, "She was here for 10 minutes and she just…threw herself at you!"

My screams broke down to helpless sobs. There was one thing for sure, the transformation sure didn't change how my emotions worked.

Edward slowly leaned inwards and rested his ear against my heart.

"Bella, love," his voice once again velvet smooth, "My love for you is indescribable. No words can nearly match the affection I feel for you. "I love you" is simply a mockery compared with how I feel about you."

Suddenly, his cold marble lips were pressed against mine, moving with mine, becoming mine.

I had to force myself to push him away. My vampire strength didn't seem to pitch in that night.

"I-I can't" I stammered, already flustered.

"What's wrong?" he inquired, his face inches from mine. I could taste the sweet sensation of his cool breath, as he leaned in once more for a kiss. I quickly sat upright, gently pushing him away from me.

"About what happened tonight…"

"Bella, I'm not interested..." his voice had an edge of frustration, hurt; a mixture of emotions.

"Please, Edward," I began wearily, silently standing up, "It's okay. She's beautiful."

"Bella!" Distress, his voice not only showed it but so did his eyes, "I swear to you she is nothing to me! How could you think that?"

"I just need some time alone, okay?" The floorboards underneath uttered a chorus' of creaks as I made myself to the door.

Edward sighed. "Okay."

My shoulder brushed against the wall as I hurriedly ambled out of the room. I felt like someone was watching me at that point of time, but the tears in my eyes blurred my vision. The frantic beating of my heart was desperate to believe everything Edward had said, but it was too frightened to hope. That was it. I was frightened.

Frightened of what is expected in the future. Frightened of what will become of me.

Frightened that Edward would stop loving me.


End file.
